Sonic's Really Bad Day
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: It doesn't take much for anyone to hate Sonic if he lets his arrogance get the best of him. Apparently the Smasher decided it would be great to isolate Sonic after his treatment of Corrin. Unless Sonic apologizes, the "curse" is never going to be lifted. Of course, Sonic has other issues with Corrin that prevents him from even speaking to him normally.
1. How to Hex a Hedgehog

**Sonic's Really Bad Day**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers. That goes to Nintendo. The only characters I own are those from the Golden Land, angels from Skyworld including the royal bodyguards, Angel Assembly and archangels along with all the other angels and of course the witch hunters. I also don't own Queen's Blade as that belongs to Hobby Japan.**

 **Summary: It doesn't take much for anyone to hate Sonic if he lets his arrogance get the best of him. Apparently the Smasher decided it would be great to isolate Sonic after his treatment of Corrin. Unless Sonic apologizes, the "curse" is never going to be lifted. Of course, Sonic has other issues with Corrin that prevents him from even speaking to him normally.**

 **Pairing: Implied Corrin/Bayonetta and Fox/Sonic**

 **Rated: T (for Teen)**

 **Genre: Friendship, Humor and Drama**

 **Warning: Swearing, violence, near death situation and unintentional OOC**

 **A story that was meant to be a story I start for the New Year was moved to earlier this year due to the huge motivation I have. This fic surprisingly centers around Sonic. I kind of admit that I got some inspiration from watching Sonic Boom. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: How to Hex a Hedgehog

* * *

When you think of heroes, you usually think of them saving the world from the bad guys. Heroes stop evil plans and get fame, fortune and the love interest for all of their hard work. Heroes were always in the right and were the people that you could rely on. In the Smash Brothers Realm, Master Hand had gathered heroes from all over the universe to compete. While everyone was a hero in his or her own right (unless they were a villain), some heroes got along with the villains from their world. You had Mario who was known for inviting Bowser to go-karting after saving Peach from his evil clutches. Link wasn't exactly friends with Ganondorf, but being competitors forced them to be civil toward each other. Almost everyone from Pit's universe seemed to want to cause trouble for Pit, but they were capable of forming truces while the tournament was going on.

And then you got Sonic the Hedgehog. Being a hero was a day job for him more than anything. When he was on hero's duty, he would be stopping the evil Dr. Eggman from his wicked schemes. While he was in Smash, he was a cocky fighter aiming for the title of strongest fighter in the universe. When Sonic wasn't saving the world or fighting, he could be seen going back to Mobius and hanging out with the evil doctor. Why? Because being a hero was a job to Sonic more than anything. He had to keep his reputation up, but at the same time…people were starting to notice that Sonic and Eggman were too close for comfort.

As of now, Eggman had allowed Sonic into his evil lair. Sonic had originally visited Eggman hoping to stop him from starting his next plan. Eggman was being lazy today and was sitting on the couch eating popcorn while watching his favorite cartoons. Sonic ended up grabbing a seat on the couch and joining Eggman on this slow day.

Sonic was disturbed by something though. Eggman knew that Sonic wasn't being meddlesome for the sake of it. Dark eye rings were underneath Sonic's eyes. It was almost like the hedgehog hadn't had a good night's sleep in the past couple of days. What happened in the Smash Brothers Realm to cause this?

It took some time to get information out of Sonic, but Eggman was finally able to figure out what was causing his arch-nemesis trouble. Apparently, something bad happened to him while he was in Smash Brother's Mansion and things had only gotten worse for him. For someone who was known for being blunt to his enemies, Sonic was rather adamant about keeping secrets from the evil doctor.

"Egghead, just because I'm off duty doesn't mean I'm going to tell you everything."

"I'm not a therapist, but you came to me of all people to talk to."

"Yeah…but that's because I couldn't get in contact with Tails. He would be a better listener, but I don't know what he's doing."

"Ho-ho-ho. Beggars shouldn't be choosers. Either you go find Tails after all of this binging on my popcorn, or you sit here and talk to me in this warm lair. It's your move."

Sonic had to think about it before he decided to cave into Eggman's demands. The fat doctor's listening ears were on, so who was he to refuse? Who knows, perhaps Eggman would give him some advice on how to help him get rid of this curse that was placed on him.

"Well, you better be ready for a long story Egghead. You're really good at these, so it's good to learn how annoying you come off as to others."

"Just summarize it and I'll be the judge."

"Alright, alright! Fine! I'll try my best!"

* * *

I'm going to make it clear Eggman. I remember everything that happened in the past five days! Every scene that happened before my eyes, every word these ears heard…everything is in my mind! I'm so mad about it that I decided to keep it in my brain unlike some people.

We can start with day one. This was when one of the bigger Smash tournaments was going on. This was a thirty-two-man tournament that was a single elimination bracket. You needed to take two wins off your opponent out of three until winner's semis. That was when you needed to take three games out of five in order to win. The loser gets to counter pick any of the legal stages, but the winner gets to ban at least one stage. You both get to choose which stage to start on after striking all the starter stages. It was a two stock tournament of course. Master Hand is moving away from the three stock formula…thank god…

Anyway, you're probably wondering if I got into that tournament. Unfortunately…I wasn't chosen…and Master Hand probably rigged it so a few others and me weren't picked to enter this tournament. This was supposed to be a "hype" tournament and Master Hand always be saying I put the crowd to sleep when that clearly is not the case. Either way, I had to sit out along with everyone else that wasn't chosen and would watch those thirty-two fighters compete against each other for a large pot bonus.

Fox got chosen and you know for a fact I was going to cheer for my friend. Fox is so fun to watch. I loved watching him fight ever since Brawl…actually…I can remember watching him farther back, but being able to meet him in person was a dream come true. Of course, I'm not the one that fanboys over other guys. People fanboy for me after all because I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. Fox McCloud is just so…creative as a fighter. He's always training and never giving up. He keeps reminding us he doesn't need to be in his Arwing to kick butt and I love watching him! I know I said that before, but it's true! He was amazing in Melee and even though he seemed to struggle in Brawl because of Master Hand trying to level the playing field, he still insisted he was never going to fall out of the spotlight. Look at him now! He's one of the crowd favorites and he's still trying to do things that he could do during his Melee days and coming up with new techniques. Yes, it sucks to be on the receiving end but Fox is so…

…Okay…I guess I am fanboying too much. Sorry, Egghead…I'll get back on track. I was paying attention to the tournament as a whole, I swear!

Either way, Fox's first opponent was Corrin. Corrin rarely got to fight in comparison to his sister, so it was a good way to show everyone that Corrin's fighting style was different from Cory's. There was one problem though. Corrin…really doesn't like fighting against Fox. Even in "friendly" matches, he always seems stressed. Like, Corrin is one of the most patient fighters I know. Yes, there's Rosalina, Palutena and Shulk who all think before attacking, but Corrin's strength relied more on reading his opponent and punishing a whiffed punish…yet…he always messes up with Fox.

Suffice to say…the entire match was a blowout. The first match was on Town and City. There weren't that many stages Corrin could go because his and his sister's problem is that they can never land once they're above Fox. He was always ready to catch his prey with those flip kicks in the air. Town and City wasn't a good choice in my mind simply because Fox utilized the platforms better than Corrin did. If I had a choice, I would pick Smashville only because Corrin is known for getting fancy with that single platform.

The match was even for half the match. Corrin played it safe, got his hits in and retreated. I saw Fox was getting impatient with Corrin playing the patient game. Fortunately for him, Corrin would slip up at a high percent and try to go for his instant pin at a high percent. Not only did Fox shield the attack perfectly, but he was punished with a great, power kick that sent Corrin to the skies.

The match was over almost immediately after that. Corrin got impatient and tried to end the stock. Fox threw Corrin off the stage and immediately did his honest combo on him thus ending the match in a two stock. I remember the commentators joking about how honest Fox was in battle and I had to chuckle at how Fox being honest was the biggest lie that Fox had ever told anyone. Foxes were conniving animals that were ready to trick you if you let your guard down. I'm so glad Tails is an exception to that rule, or there would be problems.

Back to the match! Corrin was clearly upset with how that battle went. The moment he was off stage, he was dead. There really wasn't much he could do. He had chosen to go to Lylat in hopes of messing with Fox offstage, but Fox still had the home field advantage. Fox took the momentum from the first game and carried it over to the second game. Poor Corrin! He was struggling to land the moment he got hit by the tip of Fox's foot before being sent into the air and juggled again. Corrin's attempt at making the match even was to turn his legs into a drill and spike Fox when it recovered. This did work and it was impressive. Corrin wanted to get that momentum back from the first game.

Fox was too good though. He had forced Corrin to approach and used Lylat's tilt to his advantage. Corrin couldn't play the keep away again if his water ball couldn't hit Fox if the stage kept eating it up. Fox also could reflect it should the ball get too close. Fox just made sure Corrin was pressured into doing unsafe things compared to the first match where Corrin was hard to bait. The frustration showed so much on Corrin's face every time he missed his pin. Compared to Cory who threw out that attack shamelessly, Corrin always tried to calculate when he can get the most out of the move and balance it out with a baiting game. It wasn't working this time and Fox waited for Corrin to do it again before he kicked him off stage. Corrin needed to recover, but was scared of Fox trying to be honest on him again. Fox was still a jerk though and waited for him to come back. He then grabbed him and threw him up. There were a few more kicks before Fox decided to do the Sakurai Combo on him. It worked and it was awesome! Awesome for everyone but Corrin…but you get the point Egghead!

…I mean…I felt bad for the guy. I know Corrin was training with his friends for this tournament, and then he's out in round one because he had to fight Fox. While my attention was only on Fox's matches, I do remember Corrin running off and not even showing up during the award ceremony. I had never seen Corrin so salty. His friends had tried to look for him, but Bayonetta and Cloud had to stay due to their top placing. Cory was the one that was sent to look for him, but she never returned to her seat. Since I was a good guy, I decided to look for the both of them just to make sure nothing bad happened to them.

So, I find the two siblings in the mansion on the third floor. Corrin being Corrin was probably crying buckets in his room and his sister needed to comfort him for his horrible loss. What I ended up hearing though wasn't Corrin crying…I heard him yelling and venting…

I admit…I have never heard Corrin raise his voice except in battle when he transformed into his dragon form. Corrin was always soft spoken in comparison to his sister. To hear him curse about what happened was…scary…I guess…but I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! I'm not scared of anything besides water…

"I hate Fox!" I remember Corrin shouting to his sister when I decided to peek through the door. "I hate him so much! Why does he always have to make us look like a fool whenever we fight him in tournament?! For once, I wanted to have a fair match, but noooooo! My luck doesn't come in for me and I get stuck with him round one! Now Cere and Cloud will think that their training with me was a waste!"

"T-That's not what they think…" Cory muttered. "Just calm down. You'll get him next time. You got data on him so…"

"Uh…no! I'm going to avoid him like the plague. I'll pray to anyone to not have Fox in my bracket! I rather deal with Sheik or Diddy than that stupid Fox! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!"

…Yeah…Corrin was uncharacteristically angry with Fox…and while I wanted to leave…I noticed that Cory stopped telling him to calm down…and to my horror, encouraged the hate instead.

"If hating Fox is the only way you'll get motivated to fight him, then do so. You can't rely on your luck to dodge him forever. I accepted that, but it's not easy." Cory had told her brother. "Of course, if you're on the hate train, I'll be on the Fox hate train."

"Yes! And Cere can join too!" Corrin exclaimed. "We can mess him up if he asks to train, right?"

This really worried me. Something in my heart became unsettling. I didn't know what the feeling was at the time, but I knew I wanted to protect Fox from Corrin. I wanted to make sure an angry dragon didn't hurt my friend. He had another dragon and a witch to back him up, and I knew they would be able to convince Cloud to join in. I was already upset. Bayonetta had already done the damage to Fox in the tournament as revenge on what happened to Corrin. Why would Corrin need to inflict anymore pain? Was he being rational anymore?!

I knew what I needed to do to make sure Corrin didn't get any funny ideas…I needed to make sure his attention was diverted from Fox to someone else…and I was happy to be that person he would be mad at.

* * *

So on the second day, I was scheduled to fight anyone I wanted seeing as how I didn't participate in the tournament. Master Hand did kind of expect me to fight Fox only because he seems to have caught on that I enjoy sparring with Fox. Fox is a tough opponent. Few people could actually match my speed. Yes, I can't run at the speed of sound in this tournament, but Fox is still capable of catching me despite that. I always get worried that one day, Fox is going to catch me and I won't be able to do anything about it, but enough about me and Fox again! There isn't anything between us…except maybe the fact we're friends and sparring partners…and probably a little idolizing on my end of course that he isn't aware of!

So I decided to choose Corrin despite him not being in the mood for a match. I chose him specifically and not his sister to agitate him. I'm good at doing that. Corrin really didn't want to deal with me today, and I didn't either after spitting those hateful words about Fox! I was going to show him why he wasn't allowed to mess with my friend!

It was only a one set match with two stock, but I decided to milk the six minutes for all it was worth. I chose Duck Hunt and made sure Swan Lesson was playing. Anyone in Smash who was watching from one of the TVs had either pretended to be asleep or refused to watch the set at all. When I was done, no one was…really happy with me…

Corrin gave me the nastiest glare imaginable. I couldn't help but troll him with the song. Only a few people in this mansion liked Swan Lesson. I love it. It's such a peaceful song. It's the only thing I hear when I'm fighting…even though everyone else apparently hears me running right past him or her or spindashing…

So, there we are on the stage. Corrin just wants this match over with. He's the patient one, but he doesn't want to deal with me on this stage. He's a slow runner and doesn't like running from one side of the stage to another. He always bans this stage against everyone he fights no matter what. Since I got to choose and he wasn't allowed to ban anything, he had to deal with it…and he didn't deal with it that well.

Corrin wasn't looking so hot given his performance yesterday. He just wanted to get the match over with. He wasn't going to play the patient fighter he was yesterday. I loved making people grow impatient. If Corrin had that patience yesterday, I would have problems even on this stage, but as it stood, there was no way Corrin was winning with that mindset.

The Duck Hunt stage was my friend. The ducks, the dog…even the tree was my friend. I could run wherever I want and hide in the bushes. Corrin couldn't hope to catch me.

I wasn't going to approach him at all this match. He would have to come to me. I sat in spindash and waited for him to get annoyed. The usually calm expression Corrin had faltered as he was forced to approach. The few times I have fought him, I learned that it's not a good idea to take him to a tri-platform stage. He knew how to tune out any annoying sound and focus on what is in front of him. Now, here he was doing a reckless instant pin into me. My attack beat out his, so he's going to eat a lot of percent.

Once I got the percent lead, I refused to approach him afterwards. Corrin had six minutes to defeat me, but on this stage, it was nearly impossible. I had done this to multiple opponents on this stage. Mario was the person I loved to time out the most, and then Marth and Sheik caught on how easy it was time Mario out, so that was a plus. Corrin would rather SD when he knew he wasn't going to make it than bother chase me around on a stage like this.

"Catch me if you can!" I teased as I waited for Corrin to try and attack me before dodging and running away. My powerful back kicks walled him out pretty well. I just needed to be careful of his counter. Corrin was better at utilizing the counter than Cory was. I swear I die faster when he does it then when I fight Cory.

I swore I heard Corrin cursing under his breathe how obnoxious I was being. If I was tilting him, then I was in a good spot. Every time Corrin tried to approach me, he would get a few hits in from swinging his sword around recklessly, but my damage output was better simply because he wasn't being defensive enough. I even decided to style on him. You see Egghead, Fox told me that I should focus on trying to find footstool combos. I found a spring lock while practicing in the training room and I just had to try it out. Corrin wasn't prepared for it, so I was able to lock him into a combo with the spring. Then I would send him into the ground and quickly step on him again and keep going. Corrin got out after the third attempt, but I was already expecting him to roll away after he teched the ground. I charged up my own version of Falcon Punch and punched him straight in the gut. I took the first stock somehow…his directional input was rather off…but it was fine. I had this huge lead and I wasn't going to let it go.

From there, I ran away and used the ducks to my advantage. If you hit the ducks, you can predict where the dog will appear. I set a goal to hit all the ducks and get a perfect score while maneuvering around Corrin's attacks. I got hit by some of his up airs, but I wasn't going to die yet. He was getting desperate. He went for a yolo dragon ascent and the last part of the attack hit me. It was easy to punish with a kick coming down. I tried to spring lock him again, but Corrin wasn't going to fall for that again. He growled as he tried to pin me, but I just blocked it. I did fall for his counter when I went to spindash into him and I almost died from that.

What killed me was him doing a neat set up on his own. Yes, I was getting all of these hits in for him fighting impatiently, but the moment he got the last hit of his forward air, he was quick to short hop and chomp at me. People say the pin is more dangerous than the bite, but that wasn't the case. I died so early from that! The water ball hit me first before the weaker hit of the chomp. Why was I sent so far?! It's ridiculous! I could have lost the game if he tried that again!

Even after I lost my first stock, I still wasn't going to approach. Corrin wanted to cover the tree area, but he was at death percent already where if I grabbed him and threw him into the air, he was most likely going to lose. I had such a huge lead that I didn't need to approach him. Corrin waited for me to get down from the tree, but all he got was my bouncing on the tree branches. The only noise besides my bouncing was the ducks quacking and the dog laughing when Corrin failed to hit the ducks. The dog probably made him equally upset, which is good for me. Now to make it worse when there was barely any time on the clock…

"SONIC SPEED!" I taunted as I ran in place. I was this close to saying, "YOU'RE TOO SLOW!" But I forgot this wasn't Brawl and I was banned from saying that after saying it one time too many in an actual tournament. I can thank Zelda for that.

Corrin looked so frustrated looking at me on top of the tree. If he messed up, I would give him a spring ride to the heavens and win the match easily. I was at 0% but he was already over 100%. What was he going to do?

Of course he chose to do the most convoluted thing. He did climb the tree but he didn't go for an up air like I assumed. He turned his hand into a jaw to shoot water in my direction. The water ball caught me, but the jaw wouldn't hit me. That killed my momentum as I fell to the stage where the dog would laugh randomly. I looked up and saw Corrin drilling his way downward. I zip out of the way in time and avoid his instant pin. He had the center of the stage again, but I didn't care. I was still winning and there wasn't that much time on the clock. I made one reckless move and tried to grab him to finish him off, but he dodged at the right moment and pinned me to the ground. He then jumped away confusing me greatly. I didn't get up immediately and he used this to his advantage. That was when I got hit by the sword and almost lost the match.

How many times did the sword hit me? He just needed to hit my feet twice, swing me into the air three more times and then juggle me and I was already at kill percent. It was ridiculous at how much Corrin got after one swing from his sword. Cory got a lot of stray hits in and went for pure power blows, but Corrin tried to make every hit count. He waited until I retreated near the edge and started to change his hand into a spear. He kept his chainsaw sword in front of him in case I tried to charge in. I couldn't move though. If I tried to challenge the attack, the chainsaw would hit me. If I tried to jump, he would angle his attack upward. If I stayed where I was, I might have gotten my shield broken with how small it was with all the attacks coming my way.

I gasp as I saw Corrin aim his tipper at me. I air dodged at the wrong moment! If the game didn't go to time, I would have lost that because of the high percent Corrin was at.

The game went to time and there was a sudden death announcement. Corrin looked so defeated, but I was glad that he didn't make the comeback. He just jumped off the stage to end the game without the need to finish it in sudden death. This is what happens when you talk bad about my friends behind their back. I will mess you up real good!

"That was almost too easy!" I would shout to rub salt in the wounds. I was on a role at this point. The other fighters probably would be annoyed with me, but I didn't care what they thought since I was too busy mocking Corrin.

Okay, I guess I went a little too far with the taunting. All is fair inside of Smash, but I let my frustration get the best of me. After the match went to time, he tried to leave. Corrin was slow and I kept taunting him afterwards. Really, I just threw out words that sounded complicated in my head at him and that only made him madder. I feel like Corrin was this close to turning around and snapping at me. On the corner of my eyes, I did see Corrin's hand turn into a huge mouth. He had every intention of attacking me. I stopped talking for a second expecting him to lash out at me. Corrin…had more self-restraint than I thought despite what just happened.

Before I had a chance to continue mocking him for insulting Fox behind his back, Bayonetta just had to show up to pick up Corrin. I swear wherever Corrin was, Bayonetta was always there watching him. People call me oblivious when it comes to others besides Amy crushing on me, but I know that Bayonetta was crushing on Corrin. That's the only reason she was doing all of these things for him and why she was going to make my life a living hell!

"Corrin, what happened? I have never seen you give up like that!" She exclaimed. She noticed something was wrong with her dragon friend and tried to see what was going on. "Corrin…"

Did I tell you that I hate when people cry? I'm not good at handling people who shed tears. I will always have a smile and tell them everything will be okay, but if I'm the reason someone is crying…I'm going to feel like garbage. I wanted to annoy Corrin for shit talking Fox, but he looked rather pathetic trying to hide the tears that were starting to roll down his eyes. He quickly wiped them away hoping that no one would see it. I did and so did Bayonetta and he knew that.

"…I'm just tired." Corrin whispered. He did sound exhausted. "I want to sleep…"

Corrin wanted to go away in silence. Bayonetta was clearly worried for him, but I couldn't care less in all honesty. If he was going to play the victim card and make me look bad in front of her, he had another thing coming.

"You could always ask your girlfriend to carry you to your room." I told Corrin in a mocking tone. "I'm sure your poor feet are already tired from running around the stage."

Corrin shot me another nasty glare. This one didn't have that much effect because he was on the verge of crying. I flinched at that more than anything. Bayonetta took more offense to what I directed at her than what was directed at Corrin.

"Excuse me, Sonic, but I believe you are mistaken." Bayonetta began as she stepped between Corrin and me. "I do not date people. I have encounters and that is it. Do not try to twist my friendship with Corrin."

 _That's what they're calling it now in her world._ I snarked to myself.

"And you'll be very rude." Bayonetta continued to lecture. "I haven't seen you act like a cocky little shit in a while."

"Really? I thought that was me every day when I'm not saving the world and looking cool on TV." I stated.

"Sonic, you already did some damage. You might want to leave Corrin alone."

"Why? He'll probably go to his room and cry about how his luck failed him again and how unfair the world is."

I really didn't know how to stop running my mouth. Corrin was hurt by my words. I really did expect him to attack me. Instead, he ran off toward the end of the hallway and up the stairs. If he wasn't crying before, he was now. I was now left alone with Bayonetta…and I knew I was in deep trouble.

"You should have kept your mouth shut." She hissed. "I don't appreciate people who make _**my**_ Corrin cry."

She did think Corrin belonged to her. How cute…

"Bayonetta, you should know you're not allowed to kill competitors in the tournament." I reminded her. That was the one thing he was concerned about. He can run away from her before she could even hurt him, but if she was allowed to kill him, then it will get to that point where she will catch him. This is why he needed to bring this up.

"I don't need to kill you to give you the same amount of pain that you dished out to Corrin. I know you love being the center of attention, but you're going to have to disappear for a while until you apologize to poor sweet Corrin for your misdeeds."

At first, I thought Bayonetta was just giving me empty threats. I saw her hands glowing a purple color though and she was murmuring some gibberish that I didn't understand. My body felt weird for a moment, but then nothing seemed to have come of it. Bayonetta had decided to leave me alone after the empty threat and check up on Corrin. I would shrug my shoulders, as I would leave to continue my daily routine. I didn't realize she hexed me until later. For day two, nothing would happen. Starting from day three was when shit hit the fan…

* * *

The next three days didn't make any sense to me! Bayonetta actually cursed me! When she said everyone was going to pretend I didn't exist, she meant it! Everyone was avoiding me like the plague and walking right past me! Everyone who I thought was my friend went on with their lives. I tried talking to Pit and he went off to do his angel missions. I tried talking to Red, but he went off with Calum to talk about this new Alola Region. Heck, I tried going to Fox and he acted like I didn't bump into him. I'm not invisible! I was right there taunting you! I did all of this for you and now you're ignoring me!

The worse part is it wasn't just the Smashers that were ignoring me. No! Bayonetta had to get the assist trophies to avoid me too. Shadow knows I exist! He can't ignore me, but he ignored me flawlessly! I cannot believe it! He's probably happy I don't exist in his mind. Blast him…and the worse part is that people outside of the mansion are treating me horribly. I have no one to back me up, and they keep attacking me for that match that happened inside the mansion. It's not like I timed Corrin out in an actual tournament. I would actually get in trouble for attempting that because Master Hand cares about the ratings. Whatever happened to "Do whatever it takes to win" motto? The tournament is there for people to win!

It got so bad that I was removed from any matches for the next week. Master Hand made a roll call and he asked for me despite being in the room. Douglas is such a jerk. Of course he would be the one to meme on me and ask, "What's a Sanic?" I have never been so angry with him. He better believe that if I fight him when he sees me again, that I will make sure to give him my own Falcon Punch!

So I did try to swallow my pride. I went to Bayonetta and begged her to remove the curse. She was the only one that could see me. She pretended that she couldn't see me in front of everyone, but only when the two of us were alone would she decide to talk to me. She was still…upset with me. Her only demand was that I apologize to Corrin for humiliating him in such a fashion. If I did that though, Corrin would never apologize to Fox for dissing him. This entire fight started because Corrin wanted to be so secretive! It's why I refused to apologize. Bayonetta told me I can keep being ignored if I was going to be stubborn, but I told her that Corrin was in the wrong. She wouldn't believe me…

Three days of not being able to interact with a friendly face has left me feeling empty…just a little. I'm not Shadow who is all brooding all the time…but I'm not like Knuckles who is fine with the isolation. I like being around people and helping them out, but if I don't get something positive out of anyone…then I'm not doing my job as a hero correctly. Three days not fighting…three days not interacting with anyone…three days of boredom…it's too much for me.

…And that's when I decided I would try talking to my arch nemesis to see if I have gone crazy. If Egghead was plotting something, it would give me something to do…but if not…then maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to talk. Bayonetta's curse only seems to work in the mansion, so I'm glad I have someone to vent to after all of this…

* * *

Eggman gave Sonic the weirdest of looks when he finished venting his side of the story. Sonic let out a sigh of relief that he was able to actually talk to someone who would actually listen to him. Eggman's response was expected though…

"…You know you deserve to be shunned for your attitude problem, right?"

Eggman was a villain. Did Sonic actually expect Eggman to sympathize with him? The hedgehog growled hearing Eggman laugh afterwards.

"It's not funny…" Sonic grumbled. "I can't do anything in the mansion…"

"Ha-ha-ha! That's what you get for being an annoying hedgehog! It your fellow competitors this long for them to see the light!"

Sonic ended up taking the remaining popcorn that was in the popcorn bag and chucking it at Eggman's face. "Thanks for nothing!"

The evil doctor did get a good laugh out of Sonic's story. Everything about the story screamed "childish antics" and "entitlement". The Smash tournament was capable of changing a way a fighter saw the world. Smash only brought Sonic's negative personality traits to the surface.

"Sonic, let me be honest with you. You are tunnel visioning through this entire thing."

Sonic tilted his head in confusion. "Excuse me Egghead?"

"This entire situation isn't about you. From what you tried to tell me, it seems to be between your crush and that dragon. You and the witch are meddlesome individuals blowing this out of proportion from what I can tell."

"I don't have a crush on Fox!" Sonic shouted. He stood up from his chair when he said that knocking the popcorn bag from his lap. It was empty at that point, so it wasn't really an issue. Eggman's robots would clean that up.

Eggman wasn't going to pursue Sonic on this topic. It was ridiculous when his arch nemesis was in denial of such things. First it was Amy, now it was Fox. Nothing was going to change.

"Perhaps you should be the one to apologize instead of expecting anyone else to apologize." Eggman continued.

"Why? Corrin isn't all that sweet and innocent. He talked shit behind Fox's back after getting destroyed out there."

"You were eavesdropping on a private conversation he had with his sister." Eggman brought up causing Sonic to roll his eyes. "That was a conversation no one but his sister was supposed to hear."

"And? Your point?"

"From what you implied from your story that dumb dragon doesn't understand why you're angry with him in the first place. You put him in a bad spot without explaining yourself and you look like the fool instead."

"…But Bayonetta cursed me…" Sonic growled. "She knows he's guilty."

"I doubt that witch is actually capable of hexing you." Eggman told him. "That's all mumbo-jumbo superstitious stuff."

Sonic cocked an eyebrow at his arch nemesis. How could someone who is enemies with anamorphic animals and is witnessing fighters from all different realms say that hexing isn't a thing?!

"Sometimes I wonder why I bothered going to you for help." Sonic growled. He needed to leave Eggman's Lair and head back to Smashopolis. No one could avoid talking to him forever.

"You wanted someone to listen to, remember?" Dr. Eggman reminded him. "I'm just giving you my two cents even if you don't want to be criticized for your actions."

The hedgehog did need to reflect on what he did if he wanted to fix the situation he caused. Eggman was capable of saying wise words every now and then, but Sonic was a stubborn animal. He wasn't going to admit that Eggman was right just this one time. Because Sonic was a tenacious idiot, he was going to make sure everyone spoke to him again. He was going to break the hex on his own. Eggman could see the resolve in Sonic's eyes before he left. The doctor wondered if he could do something that could help Sonic make amends with Corrin. A glint appeared in Eggman's glasses as a devious idea came to mind. Oh, would Sonic wish he didn't trust Eggman with this information.

* * *

 **Me: TBC with 7215 words.**

 **Li: I feel like this fic is kind of meta…**

 **Me: It is when you think about it. Notes!**

 **1\. So the main reason Sonic is mad at Corrin (and Cory) is because he overheard them dissing Fox. The Fox/Corrin MU is Corrin's worse MU. While Sheik and Diddy are losing and are at least doable, it's very hard to have a strategy against Fox. Corrin is a nice guy, but it doesn't mean he's not capable of getting frustrated with fighting Fox in tournament. Sonic just decided to rub it in and everyone took Corrin's side without knowing why Sonic was a jerk to begin with.**

 **At the same time, Fox/Bayonetta is in Bayonetta's favor so while Corrin is talking shit about Fox, Fox is talking shit about Bayonetta like everyone else is. I just find it funny that the one MU Corrin is bad at Bayonetta has him covered.**

 **2\. Sonic's view of the events might not be accurate since it's from his point of view. It's intentional for him to be bias toward Fox and hateful toward Corrin given how frustrated he is. While Corrin did snap to Cory about fighting Fox, there is some exaggeration and misunderstanding on Sonic's end.**

 **That's it. Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne!**


	2. How to Cure a Hedgehog

**Sonic's Really Bad Day**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers. That goes to Nintendo. The only characters I own are those from the Golden Land, angels from Skyworld including the royal bodyguards, Angel Assembly and archangels along with all the other angels and of course the witch hunters. I also don't own Queen's Blade as that belongs to Hobby Japan.**

 **Summary: It doesn't take much for anyone to hate Sonic if he lets his arrogance get the best of him. Apparently the Smasher decided it would be great to isolate Sonic after his treatment of Corrin. Unless Sonic apologizes, the "curse" is never going to be lifted. Of course, Sonic has other issues with Corrin that prevents him from even speaking to him normally.**

 **Pairing: Implied Corrin/Bayonetta and Fox/Sonic**

 **Rated: T (for Teen)**

 **Genre: Friendship, Humor and Drama**

 **Warning: Swearing, violence, near death situation and unintentional OOC**

 **A story that was meant to be a story I start for the New Year was moved to earlier this year due to the huge motivation I have. This fic surprisingly centers around Sonic. I kind of admit that I got some inspiration from watching Sonic Boom. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: How to Cure a Hedgehog

* * *

There was something that Sonic didn't know about the hex, specifically that it wasn't a hex that was making everyone ignore him. As noted, the match that was recorded between Sonic and Corrin would be broadcasted for everyone to see. It might not have been an official match, but actual battles still needed to be shown for everyone to see. Sonic timing Corrin out was not well received in the slightest. Master Hand saw a drop in revenue when that battle happened, and the best way to punish Sonic for having the worse combination of things happening in a battle was to listen to what Bayonetta was doing.

Like Eggman said, Bayonetta was incapable of casting a hex on anyone. As powerful of a witch she was, Bayonetta did not learn how to cast a curse on anyone. Jeanne probably could have taught her how to do that, but Bayonetta spent more time learning how to kill people with her powers instead of learning stuff that the stereotypical witch had. The only reason the "hex" was successful was because Master Hand agreed to the idea that everyone should ignore Sonic as punishment for being a jerk. Bayonetta's hex had merit as a result of everyone being in agreement. It was hard for some of the Smashers to outright ignore Sonic when he was up in their face and talking to him or her, but it wasn't supposed to last long. The hex would end the moment Sonic apologized to Corrin, yet Sonic's stubbornness prevented him from doing it immediately. Instead of apologizing, he fled to who knows where.

The people of Smashopolis weren't too thrilled either and treated him with disdain. Sonic didn't know what was worse, being ignored by the Smashers or feeling contempt from the citizens. Eventually, he would come back begging Bayonetta to fix things and everything would go back to normal.

Corrin hated this approach. After he was done crying frustrated tears, he wanted to be the one to approach Sonic and ask him what the hell his problem was. Instead, he was forced to play along with ignoring the blue hedgehog and hope Sonic caved to pressure. As an honest prince, Corrin felt this was an underhanded way to get Sonic to apologize. For all Corrin knew, he was the problem and not Sonic, but the only way to find out was to talk to him…If Sonic ran off though, there would be no way to clear things up.

The first thing Corrin did was search for Pit and Red. Those two were Sonic's best friends and they were in on Bayonetta's hex like everyone else. Red almost ruined the punishment on a few occasions. He had a hard time ignoring Sonic unlike everyone else. Pit in comparison was good at pretending that Sonic didn't exist.

 _With friends like these, who needs enemies?_ Corrin had thought to himself when he approached the two friends just leaving the training room together. Instead of doing Smash battles, they were in the actual fitness room area. Red was the one that wanted to lift weights and Pit was making sure he actually did that instead of leaving after five minutes.

"What did you need, Corrin?" Pit asked.

"I wanted to ask you two if you are okay with ignoring Sonic," Corrin answered. "You two are his best friends, and I find it odd you went along with it."

Pit and Red glanced at each other with worry before staring back at the dragon prince before them.

"Well, Sonic did go too far…" Pit admitted as he scratched the back of his head. "If he did that in tournament, I would be so angry, but that match qualifies as a friendly one…yet no one wants to be timed out like that."

"Sonic's a jerk," Red stated the obvious. "Master Hand was right that he went too far. I felt bad for you and Bayonetta had a convincing argument to get everyone to play along with her."

"But I was just…upset…and tired…"

"Which makes Sonic's actions deplorable. Don't worry. He'll run back crying for everyone to notice him again. Maybe he won't try to play the clock next time."

Corrin shook his head in disbelief. Really, why were they so eager to throw Sonic under the bus? It was the dragon prince that was the victim of Sonic's attitude problem, but that didn't mean that they needed to enforce Bayonetta's curse. As much as Corrin liked Bayonetta, he didn't appreciate that she was being meddlesome. He needed to resolve the issue on his own. As long as Corrin met up with Sonic in private and explained to him what was going on, Corrin felt certain he could fix things and figure out what he did to make Sonic mad at him.

Corrin thought of something that would work once he ended the conversation between him, Pit and Red. It needed Sonic to return to his room after another futile attempt to get the other Smashers to notice him again. Corrin decided he would leave a note in Sonic's room detailing him on how to remove the make-believe hex. A location and a time needed to be set. If Sonic failed to show up, then the curse would last forever. Corrin knew that it was impossible for a spell to last forever, but Sonic was suffering from superstition at the moment to realize that it was impossible.

 _Dear Sonic,_

 _I know you are cursed and think that you are alone, but you are not. In order to remove the curse, you must come to Smash Harbor alone at 22 hours. You must meet the person waiting for you there and engage with a conversation with this person. Failure to comply with these demands will result in the hex lasting forever. Do not torture yourself anymore._

Corrin was pleased with what he wrote. He went to Sonic's room and placed the note on his bed. Quickly, the dragon prince left the room and prepared to get ready to head to the location. He was unaware that things would not go according to plan though.

* * *

Corrin wondered how long he had been waiting for Sonic. For someone who claimed to be the fastest thing alive, Sonic loved taking his sweet time. Corrin had the time to wait despite the storm. He was a water dragon. The storm didn't bother him, but if he waited too long, even he was capable of catching a cold.

As the dragon prince pondered his life choices, he failed to realize that something sinister was approaching. Corrin thought the noise he heard was from the waves crashing into the ships that were tied at the dock. Upon listening more closely, he heard a hoarse voice. The storm made it difficult to confirm Corrin's worry, but once Corrin noticed a purple mist mixed in with the rain he stepped back in surprise.

"N-No way! Vallites? Here?"

How did the minions of Anankos get into Smashopolis without getting detected? When the dragon twins first joined Smash, they were offered protection by Master Hand. Apparently, his realm wasn't exactly foolproof and they were right here coming toward him. Corrin's hands trembled as he reached for his sword. This was going to be a difficult fight. There was no way to tell how many soldiers invaded Smashopolis. They continued to approach him until they had him in his grasp. Corrin could only hope that defeating them would prevent Anankos from pinpointing his exact location.

 _Why didn't I come here with anyone else? Oh yeah! I'm the only one who wants to make amends with Sonic. Where is he?!_

There wasn't much room to fight at the Harbor. Because the dragon prince was at the dock, he could only run one direction that was onto the wooden bridge leading to a dead end unless he was willing to take a dive into the ocean. Corrin was capable of doing that, but with the storm it was incredibly risky.

Corrin checked the weapons that the enemy units had. Many of them used spears, a few carried axes and one was a mage that wielded a staff. Corrin feared it might have been a sleep staff, but that wasn't his main concern. He needed to be cautious and take out the axe users before going after the spear fighters.

Unfortunately for him, they intended to charge him without giving him room to breathe. The dragon prince managed to dodge a few blows and counter them correctly. Corrin got lucky on one of the Vallites as he was able to transform at the right moment and impale the dead soldier. The Vallite was sent flying into the roaring ocean, leaving Corrin with one less enemy to deal with.

Corrin did push his luck though. While he was making sure that a sleep spell wouldn't hit him, he forgot how effective the freeze spell was in comparison. Had Corrin brought one of his healing staves with him, then he might have been able to change the flow of battle. Not having a staff made it easier for the enemies to know that once Corrin was down, he wasn't going to be able to get back up. The freeze magic hit him at his feet. The dragon prince yelped at the sensation of his feet trapped in ice. This had happened many times in the past, but Corrin failed to learn his lesson each time. Wearing shoes or socks would have stopped his feet from feeling like popsicles.

 _This isn't good._ Corrin thought to himself as he looked at the soldiers. They seemed to put their weapons downs now that Corrin was stuck. Their intentions were clear. _Oh, no! I got to break free. I need to turn into a dragon and get out. I got to-_

Corrin's train of thought was interrupted as one of the Vallites approached him and seized his arms. He growled as he tried to break free. Another Vallite had his weapon pointed at him to prevent him from trying anything funny. The dragon prince gulped, realizing how bad this situation turned. Even if the ice were to melt quickly, he was in their grasp.

"Let me go…" Corrin snarled weakly as he tried to pull a fast one by turning his hand into a spear. This didn't work as another Vallite seized his other hand, preventing him from doing so. "Are you for real?!"

The Vallites could care less about Corrin's mood dropping. They were going to take him back to their leader and he had no say in it. The dragon prince struggled to break free from their death grip, but to no avail. This day just went from bad to worse.

At that moment, Corrin's ears twitched. A familiar "REE" could be heard, and as quickly as he heard the annoying sound, the Vallites that had their grip on him were knocked into the ocean. Corrin thanked his lucky stars at how another attack caused the ice below him to shatter, freeing him from his confinement. The other dead soldiers were forced to take a step back once they realized that Corrin had someone to back him up.

"…You're late, Sonic." Corrin groaned as the blue blur appeared in front of him in a defensive stance.

"Nah that was Sonic Speed right there!" Sonic taunted as he looked at his opponents before feeling that talking to Corrin was more important. "I'm glad someone in the mansion decided to talk to me again. I thought I was cursed to where you all were ignoring me."

Once he was able to move his arms again, the first thing Corrin wanted to do was bang his head against the hilt of his sword. Of all the things Sonic would say to him…

"There was no curse…" Corrin grumbled. "I thought I was stupid but you're just…"

Sonic gave the dragon prince a confused expression. Corrin rolled his eyes as he pointed the Yatogami toward the Vallites. "Never mind. We'll talk after we get rid of these enemies."

"Stalkers of yours?"

"Yes. And they're very persistent. They traveled from my world just to bring me back…"

"Then it's time to send them packing!"

Sonic immediately curled up into a ball ready to clear a path for Corrin. It would have been easier to just take the dragon prince and run back to the mansion. The Vallites were not that fast, so they would have lost them easily. However, since they were persistent stalkers, they needed to be eliminated now. Corrin had to make sure that not a single enemy escaped and reported to their boss. That would spell trouble for him and Cory. Corrin allowed Sonic to be aggressive as a result.

Swords and spears meant nothing to Sonic. As long as he was curled into a ball, nobody was able to attack him. The hedgehog found it odd how the soldiers didn't make a sound when they were hit. No grunts or curses escaped their lips. They would open their mouth as if they were going to cry out in pain, but they didn't make a sound. Sonic didn't know how effective he was unless he knocked them into the ocean. Once they fell into the ocean, they didn't come back up. Sonic thought this was good and continued to keep up the pace.

Corrin only had to deal with a few of the Vallites targeting him. He was able to manage them because of Sonic having his back. The same could not be said for Sonic. The storm with its pelting rain and dark clouds made it difficult to see where everything was. Corrin could see the Vallites in front of him, but he couldn't keep track of Sonic because he was zooming around the dock. It was already hard to keep up with him in Smash, but outside of Smash…he was just a blur.

Sonic eventually stopped speeding around when the number of soldiers was reduced. He rolled his eyes at the thought of how easy these opponents were. Corrin only had an issue because he was ambushed. Otherwise, these enemies weren't so tough and could only overwhelm one person with their huge numbers.

"No problem! Piece of cake!" Sonic exclaimed as he taunted the remaining soldiers. He failed a check spot unfortunately.

"Sonic, behind you!"

Sonic was supposed to be the fastest thing alive. His reflexes were on the slow side because of the storm. He failed to notice that a Vallite had snuck up behind him. You would think that one with an axe would be easy for Sonic to avoid without trouble. Alas, that was not the case. While the blue hero did manage to evade a deadly blow at the last minute, the wide swing caused Sonic to lose his balance and fall into the ocean. He let out a surprised yelp the moment his spines hit the water.

Corrin did not hesitate to jump into the ocean and retrieve the hedgehog. It was common knowledge that Sonic did not know how to swim. Even if everyone could swim in Smash, it did not reflect how well he or she did outside of the tournament. As a result, Sonic's ability to swim to the surface of water was nonexistent. The dragon prince regretted calling Sonic to the dock where he could potentially die because of the ocean. He wasn't thinking straight when he did that, and now Sonic was paying for it.

Corrin wasn't the only thing that jumped into the ocean. The Vallites saw this as the Nohrian prince trying to retreat and wasted no time in chasing after him. Corrin wanted to know how the hell the dead soldiers could go into the murky water and not decompose. He then remembered that his father's magic would allow them to maintain shape even underwater. They could still sink to the bottom if they didn't keep moving, but the problem was that they could still move at a decent speed underwater while Corrin's movement did indeed slow down. Sometimes, being dead had its advantages…especially if powered by magic.

 _Get out of the way._ Corrin thought darkly to himself as the Vallites got too close to him. Corrin turned his hand into a huge mouth and chomped at the enemies that got too close to him. They had a harder time dodging an attack like this underwater. One chomp spelt the doom for these enemy soldiers, as they could not swim back to the surface after taking damage.

The dragon prince was certain that only a few of them pursued him underwater. They were of no match for him as Corrin proved to be superior in the underwater battle by proxy of being able to take more blows without the fear of sinking deeper into the darkness of the ocean.

Corrin fought his way through the dark waters, hoping he could clear a path by the time he saved Sonic. While he was able to get rid of the four Vallites that chased him, he was too slow on getting to Sonic before the hedgehog passed out.

Sonic's mind became clouded the further he sank. He wanted to scream for help, but his lungs were being filled with water. Even if Corrin was right there, he feared death in that moment. He might have heard Corrin scream at him to calm down and to hold on, but there was no way he could do that with everything becoming dark around him.

 _I really screwed this up._ Sonic thought to himself as he was on the verge of fainting. He reached out for Corrin before his lungs give up on him. Only one person crossed his mind and it wasn't who was in front of him. _Fox…save me…please…_

Once Sonic closed his eyes, he didn't open them again. Bubbles appeared from his mouth as his body started to sink further down. Corrin finally got rid of the Vallites that chased after him in the water in order to focus on Sonic. The panic cleared from Corrin's mind and he remembered to shift into his dragon form to swim towards the blue blur faster. The dragon held onto Sonic tightly before swimming toward the surface, and when he reached the surface, Corrin reverted to his human form again.

Sonic may have fainted, but Corrin still managed to get Sonic out of the ocean. The dragon prince didn't care that he was still too close to the Vallites. He needed to get help for Sonic before he suffocated.

Unfortunately, with his only ally out of the picture, the Vallites were free to harass Corrin again. For some strange reason, they had the tools ready to capture him. Corrin was certain they didn't have a net before. Otherwise they would have thrown it on top of him immediately. Corrin managed to barely push Sonic away so only the Nohrian prince was the only one caught in the net. This was still a bad situation for both of them to be put in. He growled as the dead soldiers yanked the net towards them. He was put in an awkward position where he couldn't cut the rope with his sword. He would end up twisting his arm just to do that. He snarled as he was brought closer to them. Maybe if he transformed into a dragon, he would be able to get out…but he knew that that was what these dead soldiers prepared for. The net that held him was meant for capturing dragons…

 _Crap…could this day get any worse?_ Corrin asked himself darkly.

Corrin closed his eyes and sighed in frustration. He was going to risk turning into a dragon to escape. Fortunately for him, more help was on the way and they wouldn't put themselves in a tight situation.

"CORRIN!"

Corrin's ears perked up at the voice. "Cloud?!"

A blade beam came soaring through the air hitting the Vallites that stood in the way of the attacker and Corrin. The dragon prince watched as the attack cut his enemies to pieces. This was followed up by lasers being shot in the same direction as Corrin's enemies. Finally, a huge panther sprinted his way. The panther bit at the net and ripped it, freeing Corrin from the trap.

"Cere!" Corrin cried out happily as the panther reverted back into the Umbra Witch.

"Little one, are you alright?" She asked in a worried tone. "I was thinking we weren't going to make it on time."

"…We?"

Corrin looked behind her and could barely make out the figures. Besides Cloud, who he recognized via his attack, he noticed an anamorphic creature with a tail behind Cloud.

"F-Fox?" He asked. "But…why?"

Fox's attention was more to Sonic than Corrin. Corrin got his answer right there without Fox having to address him. Bayonetta was willing to respond. She was close enough so only he was able to hear her.

"The good doctor that Sonic knows warned us that Sonic went out to speak to you. You decided to go back on my little hex and cave into Sonic's demands."

Corrin flinched at her tone of voice. She sounded disappointed that the silver haired prince would resort to apologizing to Sonic instead of letting the hedgehog swallow his pride and apologize to him for his attitude problem.

"You are lucky that we found you when we did. You were going to be taken away from here…"

"I know…I'm sorry…"

Bayonetta looked ready to smack Corrin for putting himself in danger. He was lucky that she didn't. Instead, she decided to lightly tap him on the cheek. Corrin flinched at her long fingernail and blushed when her fingernail trailed above his cheek. Bayonetta's expression softened as she patted him on the head.

"You're a good boy, so I should have expected you to be the adult in this situation." The Umbra Witch continued. "Let us adults handle your stalkers."

Corrin was worried about that. Sonic said he would deal with it and he was the one that was the one dying at the moment. Fox had tried to wake Sonic up the moment he saw him and panicked when he realized his friend wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. He needed to be taken to the hospital. Actually, he needed oxygen before then.

"How is he?" Cloud asked the leader of Star Fox.

"Sonic…isn't breathing…" Fox muttered darkly.

Cloud jumped at this. The obnoxious hedgehog was going to die?! They needed to perform CPR on him…but Fox was now more focused on the remaining enemies in front of him. He snarled.

"You did this to him…" Fox growled as he pointed his blaster to them. "You will die!"

Cloud jumped out of the way when Fox fired his blaster. He was very trigger happy outside of Smash. The Vallite soldiers didn't stand a chance against a modern weapon like a gun. Cloud shivered at the expression Fox wore. He actually looked like a predator ready to hunt down his prey. The ex-SOLDIER didn't want to get in the way. He needed to take care of Sonic. The storm just made it difficult for Cloud to get on his knees and perform the task. Cloud had already performed CPR on a young girl in the past. An anamorphic hedgehog wasn't any different, probably. Still…Fox might have turned around and shot him in the face if he tried to touch the blue hedgehog.

"Bayonetta!" Cloud called out. "Clear out the rest of them!"

"You don't need to tell me twice." Bayonetta told him as she took out her guns and shot the Vallite soldiers that Fox missed. Compared to Fox who was missing his shots due to the storm, Bayonetta had no problem pinpointing the enemy and finishing them off. The threat was no longer the Vallites at this point. It was the storm itself.

The harsh weather refused to let up. Cloud was certain that there was something odd about this storm, but he couldn't put his finger on it. It wasn't that bad when they arrived to help Corrin, but the moment they were nearly finished cleaning up, the rain and winds picked up again. The storm was centered on Sonic than the other Smashers for some strange reason, and by "centered around", Cloud was certain that the random lightning strikes that were happening were trying to aim at the unconscious hedgehog.

With fewer Vallites, Fox had attempted to resuscitate Sonic. He had checked the hedgehog's pulse. Due to the beating raindrops, it was difficult to determine if Sonic was still breathing. Fox didn't want to take any chances and prepared to perform CPR on him. Unfortunately, the storm wasn't going to let Fox do so that easily. A powerful gust zipped through the area with the attempt of throwing everyone into the ocean. Bayonetta was used to harsh weather. What she was not used to was watching someone like Cloud nearly getting thrown off the dock and into the ocean. Bayonetta chose to help her friend out over watching over Corrin. She rushed towards him and grabbed him by the arm before attempting to land on the dock. The wind made it difficult to do so. Cloud made a snarky comment under his breath when they both landed in the ocean as a result of Bayonetta's inability to get them to dry ground safely.

The same thing almost happened with Fox and Sonic. Fox used his entire body as a shield to cover Sonic from anything, whether it was Mother Nature or the undead. The ocean's waves crashed onto the dock as if trying to sink it underneath. Some waves were larger than others and eventually created a big one that would wash away anything and anyone on the dock. Corrin was able to stick his sword into the ground and hold on, but Fox didn't have the same luxury as him. In an attempt to hold onto Sonic, he ended up getting knocked away from the hedgehog and into the ocean. Fox could swim, so it wouldn't be an issue. However Sonic's unconscious body was now left alone. Corrin cursed to himself as he attempted to move despite the strong gales. If there was a way for him to use his Dragon Veins to control the ocean, he would have done so…but there were no markings that Corrin recognized that would allow him to use his powers so easily.

 _Come on, Corrin! Think! You are not going to let anyone die on your watch!_ Corrin screamed to himself as he looked in the direction of Sonic's body. He gasped at the sight of one Vallite soldier left. He had his weapon raised over Sonic's unconscious body. Without thinking, Corrin had shifted into his dragon form and charged toward the undead soldier. " **HANDS OFF MY FRIEND!"**

Corrin rammed the Vallite with his dragon horns. The soldier struggled slightly when impaled. Seeing as how he was already dead, it didn't matter too much, but Corrin didn't care. The dragon quickly tossed the Vallite into the ocean and focused his attention on the blue blur. He noticed that Sonic's normally peach colored skin was becoming rather pale. Corrin feared the worst…

" **NO. YOU CAN'T DIE SONIC. I WON'T LET YOU!"**

Corrin let out a malicious roar that rivaled the storm's howls. The dragon slowly ascended into the air…his body glowing a light blue color. The ocean started to calm as a blue light hit the ocean…

* * *

Sonic shot up out of bed. He let out a horrible wheezing noise as he inhaled as much oxygen as he could. Was him drowning just a dream? Sonic looked down at the sheets below him and knew it wasn't his bed seeing the trademarked white sheets of the hospital.

 _I-I'm in the hospital…how am I alive?_ Sonic asked himself as he tried to recall what happened before he blacked out. _Okay, I remember getting the note in my room and heading to the harbor. I saw Corrin get attacked by the undead and tried to help him. The storm was too much and I got knocked into the ocean. I heard Corrin's voice before I passed out…I was certain I drowned…so how…_

"You're finally awake, Sonic."

Sonic jumped hearing a voice snap him out of his thoughts. It was a familiar voice though, so Sonic could count his lucky stars.

"Fox?"

"At least your memory is still intact…"

 _Of course it is. Why wouldn't it be?_ Sonic asked himself. He tried to move his arm, but was unable to. Something heavy was preventing him from moving, and that something was Fox. The older Smasher was resting his arm on Sonic's. This was only possible if he was resting his head against the hedgehog's stomach when the younger Smasher was sleeping. Sonic groaned as he lightly nudged at Fox to move his arm away. Fox realized what was wrong and complied immediately.

"What happened…to me?" Sonic asked slowly as he moved his hand to his forehead after Fox moved his arm away. "I feel…woozy…"

"You need to take it easy. You nearly died." Fox started.

 _No shit._ Sonic thought to himself. _I almost drowned, but I feel like I'm going to throw up…uhh…_

"You've been out for a while. A few others and I had taken turns watching over you. I'm glad you woke up when it was my turn…"

"…How long was I asleep for?"

"You've been unconscious for four days. You had us worried…"

Sonic couldn't believe what Fox just told him. No way was he unconscious for four days! It hadn't been that long since the storm!

"Fox, be serious! I wouldn't be asleep for that long." Sonic started but once he saw the serious expression Fox wore, he knew he was serious. "No way…"

"Yes way…"

"…Why would it take so long to…"

Sonic didn't need Fox to answer the question. He could think of a logical explanation just from what he remembered. The blue hero had been knocked into the ocean and was sinking to the bottom like a rock. Sonic already suffered from aquaphobia, so if he thought he drowned, the trauma would be too much for him. He was lucky to be alive, yet Sonic still couldn't believe he was unconscious for four days.

Despite being called the fastest thing alive, Sonic had a rather slow reaction time concerning Fox's sudden affection. His heart raced feeling Fox's fur brush up against his skin. The silence that came with the sudden embrace was deafening to say the least. This silence was worse than the sound of the storm that Sonic was in a few days ago.

"…I was scared." Fox began. His grip around Sonic tightened to the point that the blue hero feared he would lose air in his lungs yet again. "I was scared of losing you. Corrin stopped the storm…but you weren't responding to anything…the doctor said you might not survive the night. You hung on for dear life…and only now did you become stabilized…I…"

"F-Fox…"

Sonic feared that Fox might be the one to shed a tear for him. Fox was rather emotional even though he didn't want to admit it. Heck, Fox usually accused others of letting their emotions get the best of them, but Fox's entire life had been based on acting on impulse. That's how he got to where he was today. Right now…it was just odd for the older male to be trembling like he had been in the cold ocean for weeks on end.

"I was scared of losing you…if I lost you…I don't know what I would have done…"

Sonic wondered if he was running a fever this entire time. His cheeks were too hot for his liking. He was left speechless by Fox's words. All he could do to reassure Fox that everything was okay was slowly return the embrace. Sonic may have been a hero, but he was terrible at comforting people. He had one-liners lined up to stop girls from crying, but how do you stop your older friend from shedding tears for you when you nearly drowned?

"I-I'm fine Fox…" Sonic answered quietly. "I…I'm sorry for worrying you. I'm okay…honest…"

Sonic gently pushed Fox away so he wasn't suffocating. Fox recognized that he was going too far with his affection. However, he persisted with showing Sonic he cared for him. Sonic wondered if Fox had been watching him sleep for days. There were dark eye rings under his eyes. He needed to sleep.

"F-Fox…what are you doing…"

Sonic asked the question when he felt something soft touch his cheek. Green eyes widened seeing Fox place a small kiss on his cheek. If he wasn't feeling feverish before, he was now. Sonic felt his heart stop at the small gesture.

"…Don't worry me like that again…I was so worried."

"…Sorry…"

Fox pulled away from Sonic. He scratched the back of his head nervously. Sonic chuckled, equally nervous that Fox just kissed him. The two exchanged shy looks before deciding that staring at anything other than each other was better. The tension in the room disappeared though, and Sonic was relieved that he didn't feel like he was walking on eggshells.

Yet all good moments had to come to an end. A light tap on the door forced the two Smashers apart from each other. Without waiting for someone to respond, the people outside let themselves in.

"Are we interrupting something?"

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Corrin, why are you here?"

Corrin appeared offended by Sonic's question. "Is that how you treat the person who saved your life?"

"Could have sworn I saved your ass from getting kidnapped."

"...I would have handled them just fine…thank you very much."

Corrin snarled at Sonic after being forced to be rude to the blue hedgehog. This jerk really wanted to make him feel bad despite saving him from drowning. Bayonetta was ready to make Sonic's life a living hell again, but Fox was in the room for a reason.

"If you don't want us here, we can leave." Bayonetta began.

"No. Stay." Fox ordered. "I need to know why Sonic was acting like a bigger brat than usual and why we needed to ignore Sonic to teach him a lesson."

The cute moment Sonic had with Fox was ruined in that moment. Green eyes glared at Fox's. Fox avoided looking at Sonic now and focused on Corrin and Bayonetta in front of the infirmary bed. Bayonetta folded her arms. The cat was out of the bag with Fox making it obvious that the hex was a scam.

"You better explain yourself, Fox…" Sonic growled. "What do you mean "teach me a lesson?" Bayonetta hexed me!"

Corrin rolled his eyes at this. "Cere doesn't know how to hex people."

"Corrin, I can!" Bayonetta responded rather quickly even though Corrin knew better. "…The hex just wasn't as strong as I had wanted it…"

"Why would you need to hex him in the first place?" Fox asked her.

"…Fox, you saw what Sonic did to Corrin. There is no need to kick the boy after his loss against you in that tournament."

Fox almost wanted to forget what happened in that tournament mainly because he didn't win it. Of course, he didn't think about how the dragon prince felt about losing in round one.

"And why would Sonic act like a bigger jerk than usual?" Fox questioned Sonic.

"What are you talking about? I was backing you up! Corrin was talking shit about you after that tournament!"

"Excuse me?!" Corrin was taken aback by the accusation. "Why would I ever…"

"You didn't show up at the ceremony. I went to look for you and you're talking shit about Fox to your sister! Not only were you rude to not show up, but you're a sore loser too!"

It was then did Corrin know what Sonic was talking about. His expression faltered before he paled. Bayonetta gave the young prince a puzzled look. Regret was the first thing that Bayonetta read on Corrin's new expression.

"I…"

"Just admit that you're like the rest of us!" Sonic shouted. "There isn't anyone in this mansion that hasn't had their salty moment in a tournament. You acting like a goody-two-shoe and everyone taking your side really irks me!"

Fox was taken completely by surprised as Bayonetta was. She clearly didn't think that Corrin was the type of person to insult someone behind their back. Fox thought that Corrin was the mature sibling of the two, but according to Sonic, that wasn't the case.

"Corrin…is that true?" Bayonetta asked. She was using a gentle tone in comparison to what she was using when speaking to Sonic.

Corrin slowly nodded his head. "I…was really upset…" Corrin admitted. "I trained with you and Cloud for two weeks. I wanted to do well in the tournament if I got chosen. I felt like I wasted everyone's time…"

"Corrin, dear, you know that's not-"

"I didn't take time away from you two just to lose that badly! I felt so ashamed of myself as a fighter that I just wanted to be left alone." The dragon prince confessed. "Sis told me it was okay to vent to her about my problems, so I did that…I didn't mean to cause trouble to anyone…"

Corrin's voice started to crack. Sonic flinched recognizing what was coming. If Corrin kept talking, he might break down in tears. The blue wonder needed to realize that he was never going to be seen as the victim of this situation…even if he was the one that almost died.

"…So Sonic…you eavesdropped on Corrin venting his frustration about his loss…and decided to make it worse…" Fox started before Sonic let out a frustrated sigh.

"A-And what if I did? It was still uncalled for…"

Fox had to facepalm at this. So all of this started because of him…

"Really Sonic…this was really uncalled for…" Fox grumbled. "You think others haven't talked behind my back before?"

"Well no…but…"

"Like you said…everyone gets angry once in a while. You shouldn't hold a grudge against anyone for saying things in private…"

The room became quiet afterward. The whole "it happened in private" would make sure that Corrin wasn't at fault. Sonic groaned at how lame the situation was. He was the one in the hospital bed and hexed by a witch for crying out loud! Instead of listening to Fox, Sonic glanced back at Bayonetta who was more focused on Corrin.

"Corrin, there was no reason to be upset. Even if you lost, Cloud and I saw that you did your best."

"Cere…I made a promise to myself after this tournament…but I failed so I'm not worthy…"

"Worthy of what?"

Corrin opened his mouth as if he was going to answer her, but decided to hold back. Sonic had an idea on what Corrin wanted to say to the Umbra Witch. If Bayonetta's crush was apparent, then Corrin's crush was equally apparent. If the tournament was supposed to prove something to her, then that means by failing, he doesn't deserve to speak to her about the issue yet. Bayonetta should not have been this dense, but alas…

"Bayonetta, are you going to remove the hex now?" Sonic asked her in an exasperated tone. "I want to be seen by everyone else again."

"Sonic, there was no hex." Fox told him sternly. "We all just played along with Bayonetta to teach you a lesson in disrespecting a fellow fighter in friendlies where the spectators could see."

Sonic was in disbelief at this point. "Excuse me? It wasn't real?"

"No…" Corrin mumbled. "You have to remember that you have upset everyone at least once. Even though Master Hand was the one who wanted everyone to follow through, it wouldn't have had been successful if you weren't…"

"Annoying." Bayonetta finished. "And just so you know, I can hex people…just…not this time."

Bayonetta wasn't fooling anyone at this point, so it was best if she dropped the subject about hexing people.

"I thought superstition was a thing…" Sonic growled.

Fox raised an eyebrow. "Sonic…we're in a tournament with Gods, aliens and mythological creatures. Superstition exists as well from what Smash Brothers has taught me."

"Still…the last thing I want to do is admit that Egghead was right that there was no hex…"

"Don't feel too bad about that." Fox started as he patted Sonic on the head. He chuckled hearing the hedgehog growl. "If anything, you should be thanking Eggman for all he has done for you. He not only listened to you vent apparently, but he also told us about where you were and how we could help you out. You're here now because of him."

"Right…I'm only in the hospital bed because Eggman failed to finish me off." Sonic said while rolling his eyes. "Egghead probably caused the storm. The weather man said nothing about a storm."

The three Smashers in the room traded expressions before laughing at Sonic's stupid theory. This was one of the rare times Eggman decided to be helpful toward his arch nemesis, but Sonic's paranoia wasn't going to go away. While, Sonic at least could admit that he was in the wrong for snooping around, there was no way he would admit that Eggman helped him get through the day.

Of course, Sonic was always right about Eggman. There was a small Eggbot hovering on the ceiling in the hospital room Sonic was in. Once Sonic made that snarky comment about Eggman causing a storm, the evil doctor sneezed twice.

"Sonic, I know you're talking bad about me, but at least you acknowledge that I wanted to finish you off while you were in that state of mind." Eggman groaned. "Now, once you're out of the hospital, I can devise a plan to finish you off for good…and this time, people will see you fail…hohoho! I'm a genius!"

Like Sonic, Eggman would never admit that he wanted to help Sonic out of his funk. With the hex topic out of the way, Sonic would return to normal and Eggman could actually focus on attacking Smashopolis. Things have never been sweeter for the evil genius.

* * *

 **Me: Done with 7729 words.**

 **Li: So everyone just decided to ignore Sonic because they were mad at him?**

 **Me: Yeah. The hex was a perfect excuse to treat Sonic like crap once. Funny how even though the title of the story is one bad day, it's more like a bad week, but Sonic nearly drowning should probably count as a bad day. Notes!**

 **1\. I look down on the idea of camping. It is a very good strategy to win. You won't win the audience that way. There is a difference between camping and playing defensive though. Duck Hunt just allows people to time people out on the clock. Timing out is looked down on in this universe specifically because Master Hand is trying to draw in a hype crowd, but if you're wasting everyone's time to win, you don't make as much money. It's why everyone is so willing to go along with it since Sonic players are notorious for the time out strategy.**

 **2\. Yeah, Eggman was the reason for the storm. Eggman is capable of anything when he puts his mind to it. When Corrin activated Dragon Veins, he pretty much broke the machine that was causing the storm.**

 **That's it. This story is posted at the beginning of the year. More Smash stories will be coming, so stay tune for more. Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne!**


End file.
